outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice Switch/Transcript
[ The episode begins with the wrong trousers theme song Tom and Hank watching Bongo and McGillicuddy, while Angela sharpens her nails] Bongo on TV: Bongo... ( McGillicuddy grunts) Don't limit yourself to bananas. (The TV turns off) Tom: What? No. Hank: Nooo! Ben: ( on screen, clears throat) I'm sure you're all wondering why we're all gathered here today. Tom: No, I'm not. Angela: No, me either. Hank: ( confused) I didn't even know we were gathered. Ben: ( with his invention, shouting) Well, rather than shout across the room, I come closer and tell you about my most revolutionary invention yet. ( stands on the object) The first ever teleportation... ( teleports himself to the couch) ...device. ( everyone gasps) Tom: How'd you do that? Hank: ( surprised and confused) Who are you, and have you done with the Ben that was right over there? Ben: Hold your questions. I seem to have forgotten an object at my previous location. ( teleports to the desk and back) Forgotten object retrieved. Tom: ( chuckles) Ben, do you realize what this means? Hank: Yeah! Ben will never have to walk across this room again. Angela: ( interested) Can I try it? Ben: But, of course, you can. Angela: I'm a pioneer of science. ( as Ben teleports her...) Tom: ( joins in) Yeah, we're pioneers of... ( get teleported, as Ben screams) Hank: ( gasps) Ben, they're not coming back. Are they coming back? They're supposed to come back! Ben: I don't know. I've never tried with two people. ( the device flashes) Hank: Ooh, that could be them. ( Tom & Angela come out, and Angela pushes Tom) Ben: Tom, that was stupid and dangerous. Angela: ( Tom's voice) Yeah, what were your thinking?-- ( suddenly Angela realizes she has Tom's voice) Why do I sound like this? ( gasps) Why do I sound like Tom? This is very stran- Hello? Hello, my name is Angela... Hank: Hey, Angela sounds just like Tom! Angela: ( Tom's voice, confused) What is happening? Hank: ( gasps, realizing, points at Tom) Which means... Angela: ( Tom's voice) Huh? Ben: Come on Tom, say something. Angela: ( Tom's voice) Say something! Tom: ( Angela's voice) Hi? ( everyone gasps) Angela: ( Tom's voice) I'm freaking out right now. Tom: ( Angela's voice) Ben, what's going on? Why do I sound like this? Ben: Your voice instructions must have somehow gotten crossed! Hank: You two got voice swapped! [ Talking Tom & Friends Theme Song, with Tom & Angela's voice switched] [ Ben tries to fix Tom & Angela's voices but, doesn't work] Ben: Hmm, uh, uh, uh, uh, no, nope, nope, nope. ( Tom sighs) Angela: ( Tom's voice) What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? I want my voice back! Tom: ( Angela's voice, gets an idea) I got it, we can just go back through the teleporter the opposite way we came. Angela: ( Tom's voice, agrees) Yes, let's try that! Ben: Hmm, interesting, according to my calculations that might leave you, even more mixed up! ( they gasped) Angela: ( Tom's voice) Is this permanent?! Ben: Definitely not. After a few days, your cells will regenerate, and your voices should return to normal, annoying voices. Angela: ( Tom's voice) A few days?! Can't you find a way to fix this sooner? Ben: ( thinking) Strictly impossible. Unless I, mm, no, let me try something. Tom: ( Angela's voice) Wow, you really do have a lovely voice. Do you want me to sing to you? La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. ( Angela growls) Are you gonna say something? Angela:( Tom's voice) I would, but every time I open my mouth I hear your voice. Hank: ( looking on the couch with Ginger) Wow, Tom sounds really angry at Tom. ( Ginger nods) [ Later Ginger is watching TV with Hank, when Angela's phone rings] Hank: ( drops the phone) Oh, a-a-a-a-a-ah. Huh, that's Angela's phone. ( notices who's calling) Uh-oh, it's her mom. ( goes to find Tom) TV Announcer: Rocket Bike! We put a rocket on a bike! Rocket Bike! Ginger: Whoa... Voiceover: Are bossy grownups always telling you what to do? Ginger: Yeah! Voiceover: Be the boss of your own life now! Hank: Tom? Tom? Tom: ( Angela's voice, in the bathroom, doing voicemail) hey, Tom, it's me Angela. Your so smart, and funny, and handsome. I really wish you were my boyfriend. ( kisses, and rewinds to hear the recording, recorded voice) I really wish you were my boyfriend. ( kisses) Yeah, that's a keeper. Hank: ( knocks on the door) Tom, you in there? Tom: ( Angela's voice, acting like he was himself) Uh, just a minute! Hank: ( opens the door) Uh, Angela left her phone here. Tom: ( Angela's voice) Uh, what'd you want me to do with it? Hank: It's your mother. I mean it's her mother! Tom: ( Angela's voice) Yeah, and? Hank: If a kid doesn't answer when their mom calls, the mom will worry! Tom: ( Angela's voice) Yeah, your right. I better take this. ( answers the phone) Hi, mom, it's me Angela. Your daughter. TV Announcer: Rocket Bike! Voiceover: Order your Rocket Bike today. Must have permission from a grownup to order a Rocket Bike. ( Ginger dials to the Rocket Bike store) Rocket Bike Man: Rocket Bike! Rocket Bike. Ginger: I'm calling to order a Rocket Bike. Rocket Bike Man: Ooh, unfortunately you must be at least 18 to order your Rocket Bike. Ginger: ( slightly upset ) Huh, you don't know how old I am! Rocket Bike Man: I can tell by your voice, you're just a (singing) little kid, little kid, little kid! ( Ginger growls and groans, then sees Ben with his invention) Ben: ( to himself) Come on Ben, think! ( Ginger gets a naughty idea) Think, think, think, I know I'm thinking, obviously I'm thinking, but think smart! Hmm, if I refocus the plasma injector, well no, that would disrupt the cell reassembly nodes. ( Ginger laughs and leaves with the teleportation disc) [ Later Tom is still on the phone] Tom: ( Angela's voice, sharpening his nails) Uh, huh, wow, that was sure a long and detailed story. (Gasps) Uh, hey mom, quick question, have I ever talked to you about a guy named Tom? You know the really cool handsome, charming, guy? ( laughs, when her mother mumbles about Lance) Lance? Who's Lance? [ Meanwhile, Angela is walking feeling down, with a mother with her baby, when a truck races by] Angela: ( Tom's voice) Hey, mister, you watch where your going! ( then the baby wakes up and cries, and the mother screams) Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake your baby. ( sighs) [ Back with Tom about to talk with Lance] Tom: ( Angela's voice) One Chance Lance? ( kicks the door) Yeah, we'll see about that. ( whistles to a car and heads to Lance, and calls him) Lance: Hey, Angela. Tom: (Angela's voice) Lance. ( grunts) Lance: Ooh, baby you sound upset. You're angry cause I still haven't invited you here. ( Tom gasps) I know, I know, I promised. But until now I wasn't sure you had enough experience to work in my club, but if you're this confident of your talent, I'll put you on stage tonight. Tom: ( Angela's voice) Oh, you're a music promoter? Yes! Lance: I heard a yes. ( Tom gasps, knowing Lance will see him, he heads back) Tom: ( Angela's voice) Tonight? Lance: And remember, they don't call me, "One Chance Lance" for nothing. ( laughs) But, seriously, you've got one shot at this. Don't mess it up. ( hangs up) Tom: ( Angela's voice) Uh, wait, Lance? ( notices Angela, and screams, laughs nervously) Great news, Lance thinks you're ready to work at his club, tonight. Angela: ( Tom's voice) Well, I can't sing with this stupid voice! Tom: ( Angela's voice) Then, I'll cancel. Angela: ( Tom's voice, snatching her phone back) No! No, if you cancel on Lance, he never lets you work for him again. That's why they call One Chance Lance! Tom: ( Angela's voice) One Chance Lance, I get it! What do you want me to do? Angela: ( Tom's voice, sighs) Your gonna sing my songs. [ Ben appears, horrified on something] Ben: ( yells) Where're the teleportation discs? [ Outside Ginger's plan is in pursuit] Ginger: Hello, mailman do you have a Rocket Bike for me? No? That's okay, I'll just borrow your grownup voice and I'll get my own. ( the mailman whistles) Uh-huh, right on time, as usual. ( the mailman nearly steps) Rocket Bike. ( the mailman stops) Ha ha? What's wrong? Mailman: No mail for this address today. Sorry kid. ( Ginger stutters, his plan backfired) Tom: ( Angela's voice, singing, with Angela mouthing a little) My grass is bright green, I've got nothing to fear, I'm full of soap and screams. Angela: ( Tom's voice) Uh, uh, uh, it's hopes and dreams, not soap and screams, come on. Tom: ( Angela's voice) Maybe we should just cancel. Angela: ( Tom's voice) No. we can't! I'm not going to mess up my one and only opportunity to perform at this club just because you... Ginger: Just sing together! You can't tell whose voice is whose when you're singing at the same time. Tom & Angela: Aaaah... Ben: Ginger? ( Ben chases Ginger who teleports to the table/desk, and screams) Ginger! ( He chases him more but Ginger teleports to the door, and Ginger laughs) Ha, ha, alright. ( Starts to teleport to Ginger, but Ginger slides the teleporter under the couch and Ben bumps under the couch, flies out the other end, and lands dizzy) Ginger: Sorry, not sorry! [ That night, Tom & Angela arrive at the stage] Announcer: Now, let's hear it for Tom and Angela. Angela: ( Tom's voice, whispers) Okay, now stick to what we practised. And remember everything we say has to be at the exact— Tom: ( Angela's voice) Same time. I know, let's go. Tom & Angela: Hey, everybody, we're Angela and Tom! ( start singing) The heart so shiny. [ Later Ginger gets some pickles, he has another plan...] Ginger: Ooh, this will be perfect. [ Hank sees the pickles) Hank: Ooh, I got me a craving for cucumbers soaked in brine. It is pickle time. ( then, Ben appears with the teleportation discs, Hank tries to reach the pickles, Ben chuckles and was about to catch Ginger. Ginger then pushes the button and he and Hank go through the discs, Ben jumps into the disc and they teleport from one disc after another.) [ Back with Tom and Angela] Tom & Angela: ( still singing, with Tom dancing) The heart so shiny, the heart so shiny, the spleen is not that shiny, and neither is your foot, the foot's not even an organ, but it can't walk without the heart. Shiny heart! Angela: ( Tom's voice) Thank you! We love you! ( the audience gasps) Tom: ( Angela's voice) Oops. Angela: ( Tom's voice, the audience boos) No, I can explain. My voice was just switched with my singing partner's. Tom: ( Angela's voice) Uh, no, don't worry guys. It's just temporary! ( the audience screams) [ Soon when Tom and Angela arrive disappointed...] (Ginger is dialling the Rocket Bike store.) Hank: ( Ginger's voice) Hey, guys, how'd it go? Angela: ( Tom's voice) Pretty bad. ( surprised) What?-- Hey! Tom: ( Angela's voice) Hank? Hank: ( Ginger's voice) Yes! ( laughs, while Angela gasps) Tom: ( Angela's voice) How'd you get Ginger's voice? Ben: ( Hank's voice) Why don't you ask Ginger? Ginger: ( Ben's voice, on the phone) Hello, Ginger Grownupington here. ( Tom & Angela are speechless) Please sent me your fastest Rocket Bike right away! [ Talking Tom & Friends end credits] Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts